


Не тот мальчик дышит

by timmy_failure



Series: Тот мальчик [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никого в мире не станут оплакивать больше, чем Джейсона Питера Тодда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не тот мальчик дышит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wrong Boy is Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628422) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1314618).

Тим ходит к могиле Джейсона всё время. 

Это его дом вне дома. (А в пещере есть стеклянный кейс, значит, у него… три дома? Тим не знает, что зовёт домом. Всюду одинаково пусто).

Он сидит там в джинсах с налипшей на низ штанин грязью и пятнами от травы на коленях, и в белой футболке на размер больше, чем надо — ровно настолько, чтобы он казался крупнее, чтобы никто не заметил, насколько он маленький на самом деле. Ровно настолько, чтобы скрыть сгорбленную спину, опустившиеся плечи, впалую грудь и живот. 

Ровно настолько, чтобы сойти за уверенного, а не виноватого. 

Вине место дома, в безопасности хлопковых простыней и штукатуренных стен, тусклых зеркальных окон и плотных штор. Ей место в ванной, устеленной равнодушной белой плиткой, где никто не осудит, где зеркало запотевает на раз. Ей место в постыдной тайне, в наволочке, простёганной признаниями в грехах, которые грехи только в его собственном воображении. Как и тревоги, которые можно было бы развеять, если бы только он их озвучил. Как и сомнения, которые можно было бы разрешить, если бы он произнёс хоть слово. 

Если бы он взвалил на кого-то необходимость солгать для него.

*** 

Тим ходит к могиле Джейсона всё время.

Ходит, когда в пещере становится трудно дышать, потому что он не дышит достаточно ощутимо, не дышит бунтарством и весельем. Он выдыхает, но Брюс не улыбается на это. 

(Не тот мальчик дышит).

Он ходит к могиле Джейсона — не к той, которая стекло и костюм, к той, которая грязь и кровь и всё то, чего может коснуться рука человека и время. Он ходит к могиле, где покоится тот самый мальчик и завидует ему. 

Когда-нибудь Тим умрёт, и никто не станет его оплакивать. Никого в мире не станут оплакивать больше, чем Джейсона Питера Тодда. 

Тим пытается представить, каково это — быть забытым. То есть, он и так знает, но его-то не помнили толком никогда. Так что точнее сказать, что он представляет, каково быть забытым после того, как тебя запомнили. 

Когда-нибудь он перестанет быть Робином. Им будет кто-то другой и он заставит Брюса улыбаться, станет братишкой Дику и будет знать, как отвечать на расспросы Альфреда. Это будет не Тим, а Тим будет где-нибудь. Забыт.

(Или просто мёртв).  
(Не тот мальчик дышит).

Начинается дождь, но Тим не обращает внимания. Под дождём хуже видно и люди не могут его разглядеть. Тим привык попадать под дождь. Его вечно настигает — не кто-то, конечно, а ливень. 

Он надевает бейсболку, которую отец подарил ему просто так, ту, которую он старательно бережёт от пятен и грязи, отбеливает и осматривает швы, ту, которую кладёт в коробку почёта на полке в шкафу, когда не носит. 

Он надевает её только когда ходит на могилу Джейсона. И мамы. 

(Он сам не знает почему).  
(Почему не тот мальчик дышит).

Тим думает, что Джейсону бы понравился его отец. Что отцу бы мог понравится Джейсон. 

Может, Тим родился, чтобы стать заменой Джейсону, но что-то у него пока не очень выходит. Тиму без разницы: он просто затыкает собой пустоту, он забивает трещину в плотине, он временная повязка, чтобы пациент дотянул до реанимационной. Когда-нибудь его заменит кто-то, кто справится лучше. 

И о его ошибках забудут. 

Это, наверное, будет больно. Он точно не знает. Наверное, всё же будет — какое-то время. Он переживёт. Как всегда. 

(— Сынок, сегодня ведь твой день рождения? Держи.  
Тим смотрит на бейсболку, на календарь, отцу в глаза.  
— Спасибо, пап.  
Стоит август).

Тим смотрит на буквы на надгробии, на цифры, на каменный изгиб, на трещины и грязь. Он отмоет его в следующий раз. Он никогда не приносит цветов. 

Он не знает, какие у Джейсона любимые, и боится разузнавать. 

Земля превращается в грязь и рокочет гром — отдаётся в костях, и сквозь него Тим слышит…

Что это?

Тим моргает, не обращая внимания на льющуюся за шиворот воду. Щурится. Задерживает дыхание. 

(Не тот мальчик дышит). 

И прислушивается.

— Брюс! Помоги! 

Тиму даже не нужно думать — и, возможно, это залог его успеха в этот раз. В этот раз ему удаётся прислушаться к чутью, а не к голове. В этот раз он бросается вперёд без размышлений и сомнений. В этот раз он выпускает мальчика и прячет себя на самые задворки сознания без усилий. 

Он переключается и впервые ему не кажется, что он умирает. 

Пальцы Тима царапают землю, превратившуюся в грязь, и это ещё хуже, потому что всё течёт и совсем неясно, добился ли он хоть чего-то.

(Прямо как в жизни).

Но он царапает и царапает, и не обращает внимания, что бейсболка слетела, не обращает внимания, потому что это же всего лишь бейсболка, подаренная отцом на день не-рождения, а это — Джейсон. 

Тот самый мальчик. Тот единственный, который важен. 

Поэтому Тим роет и роет, загребает пригоршни земли, которая растекается коричневой жижей, не обращает внимания, как его передёргивает каждый раз, когда брызги долетают до лица и одежды, не обращает внимания на ливень, льющийся на голову, леденящий под скользкой одеждой, промочивший кроссовки, промочивший до самых костей. 

Он роет до тех пор, пока пальцы не царапают что-то ещё — и оно царапается в ответ. 

Тим возится вслепую и не думает ни о чём, кроме Джейсона, Джейсона, Джейсона — Робина. 

И собственными тонкими руками Тим вытаскивает мальчика из небытия, из скоропостижной кончины, из упокоения назад в настоящее. 

Его сердце стучит как сумасшедшее, колотится о рёбра — слишком большое, слишком громкое, слишком плотское, слишком обескровленное, слишком сильное. 

И сердце Джейсона тоже бьётся.

И голова Тима начинает работать. 

Он поднимает Джейсона на ноги, и подросток — герой — Робин — вдыхает полной грудью. Тим поддерживает его и разворачивается к особняку. 

Джейсон дышит надсадно и громко, болезненно по сравнению с тихим дыханием Тима, полным облегчения, и восторга, и страха. 

Джейсон вернулся. 

(Значит, он заменил мальчика в могиле? Он умер?)

Джейсон крупнее него, тяжелее, несмотря на то, что Тим набрал столько мышц и фунтов. У него подёргиваются пальцы и Тим видит выломанные ногти и кровь, хотя у них обоих руки по локоть в грязи. 

В кроссовках мерзко хлюпает, а Тим только и думает о том, что нужно вернуть Джейсона Бэтмену. Нужно — он должен. 

Каждый шаг даётся с трудом, потому что они оба промокли до нитки, а с неба льёт и льёт. Но по крайней мере их никто не видит. 

Пару раз Тим спотыкается, почти упускает Джейсона — они оба почти падают несколько раз, но всё-таки добираются до ворот особняка, и Джейсон… он словно тоже переключается вдруг, потому что ему вдруг больше не нужно опираться на Тима, и он срывается ко входным дверям и зовёт Бэтмена. Тим ничего не может с собой поделать и улыбается с облегчением. 

Он остаётся за воротами и наблюдает сквозь дождь. Никто его не увидит под ливнем, да и Тим привык больше смотреть сам, и ему достаточно того, что он сейчас видит. 

Он видит, как загорается маслянистый жёлтый свет в высоких окнах, как свет выплёскивается широкой трапецией из распахнувшихся дверей и скатывается по ступенькам. 

Он видит смутную тень — это, наверное, Альфред, он заводит Джейсона в дом, и после этого дверь закрывается сразу. 

Если прикрыть глаза, можно почти услышать суматоху внутри. 

Руки Тима соскальзывают с ворот, оглаживая выступы и прощаясь. 

Он отворачивается, зная, что скоро в небо взлетит _правильный_ Робин. Всё кончено. Тим остался мальчиком в могиле и он не оглядывается. 

Белая футболка липнет к телу, обрисовывая сгорбленную от облегчения спину, выступающие позвонки и ссутуленные плечи. 

Тим, никем не замеченный, идёт под дождём. Ему нужно ещё найти бейсболку, и обязательно отстирать от грязи, и снова спрятать в коробку почёта. И поставить в дальний угол шкафа, оставить для походов на могилу к маме и иногда для встреч с отцом. Тим возвращается на кладбище, но бейсболки нигде нет. Наверное, её смыло дождём или сдуло ветром. 

Она пропала. 

(Какая-то часть него увядает и грустит. Теперь в шкафу будет только пустая коробка, и что отец скажет, если заметит пропажу?)

Тим сглатывает, промокший, в тяжёлых джинсах и с опустившимися плечами. Он закрывает глаза и открывает снова — он просто мальчик, который потерял свою бейсболку. 

Так что он идёт домой, чтобы перевязать руки. Он ничего не чувствует от холода, но знает, что под слоями грязи остались раны. 

Тим возвращается.

Гром заглушает его радость, молния маскирует его отступление, дождь прикрывает надломанный контур его согнутой спины. 

Он забирается в дом через окно, вымотанный и грязный. Тим мысленно отмечает, что нужно будет прибрать за собой перед тем, как ложиться спать. Завтра суббота. Значит, он успеет. По субботам никто не приходит, никаких бригад уборщиков, никаких горничных, никого, кроме мисс Мэк, и он точно успеет навести порядок до того, как она заметит. 

И теперь — в безопасности закрытых штор и окон, за запертой дверью ванной, где за ним наблюдает только белая плитка и зеркало, которое запотевает на раз — Тим отмывает руки, выскабливает из-под ногтей грязь, трёт кожу и то ли тяжело вздыхает, то ли слышно всхлипывает, то ли хрипло кричит. 

Он мальчик в гробу. 

Есть мальчик-чудо, а есть чудо-мальчик. 

Есть просто мальчик, а есть тот самый мальчик. 

Тим — тот самый мальчик в гробу. 

Всё кончено. 

Робин вернулся. 

_Правильный_ мальчик дышит.


End file.
